Stein and Marie In Sickness and in Health
by SpiritSteinScythe7195
Summary: Stein and Marie have been dating for two years and live together. Stein has to take care of Marie when she's sick. Lots of fluff. R&R please. :3


It had been a rough couple of days for Marie. She was starting a fever, had a headache and sore throat, a cough, she was sneezing, and had a persistent runny nose that just wouldn't go away. She sat on the couch with a thick blanket on her lap, and another around her shoulders.

Marie sneezed, and grabbed a tissue and blew her red and blocked nose. She then threw the tissue into the nearly full, thanks to many other tissues, trash can. As she was doing this, Franked Stein walked into the room.

"Bless you." he said, walking over to Marie. She sniffled and thanked him.

Stein kneeled down in front of her so they were eye level, and placed his hand to her forehead. "It feels like you're getting a fever," he remarked, pulling a thermometer out of the pocket of his lab coat. "Open up." he commanded her.

Marie turned her head away from Stein's. "No." she said, though it sounded more like 'dough,' due to her congestion.

Stein sighed. "Marie, I need to see how high your temperature is." Marie just shook her head. "Franken, I'm fine. It's just a cold." she tried to reassure him. However, it didn't work.

Stein raised his silver eyebrows at her, giving her a doubtful look. "You've been sick for days, Marie, and you are not fine. You nearly passed out yesterday getting up to walk to the restroom. This isn't just a cold. It may have started out as one, but it's more than likely that it's turned into the flu." Stein explained. "However, we won't know for sure until I can take your temperature."

Marie looked back at Stein. "How will taking my temperature prove anything?"

"Colds don't usually come with fevers, but the flu does. Now can I please take your temperature?" Stein pleaded, giving her a sympathetic look. He knew Marie couldn't say 'no' to that look.

Marie sighed, and opened her mouth. Stein slid the thermometer under her mouth, and gently pushed her mouth closed. She shivered slightly, so Stein wrapped the blanket on her shoulders tighter around her. "I'll be right back." he said as he stood up, and started walking walking towards the closet. He hung his lab coat on a hanger, and started walking back towards Marie. Stein heard her coughing, and just the sound of it made his chest hurt. He rushed back towards Marie, and started rubbing small, comforting circles on her back. Soon, her coughing stopped, and she was left gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked, giving her a concerned look. Marie just nodded her head, still breathing hard. She handed him the thermometer she had taken out of her mouth when she started coughing. "It... started beeping... took... it out..." she said between deep breaths.

Stein looked at the thermometer and shook his head in disapproval. "101.7, that's a fever."

Marie sighed, and looked at the silver haired scientist with puppy-dog eyes.

Stein smiled at her. "Don't worry; I can make it better." he said as he got up and walked to the medicine cabinet. He peered around for a while, until he found the liquid ibuprofen. Marie refused to take pills, since she choked on one when she was a teenager.

Stein poured some of the purple liquid in a medicine cup, and brought it over to Marie. "Here, drink this. It should help."

Marie cautiously took the cup from him, brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and tried to hand the cup back to Stein. "No, that smells disgusting." she stated, pushing the cup into Stein's hands.

Stein sighed, when Marie decided she wasn't going to do something, she wasn't going to do it. However, he needed to get her fever down and get her better. He had no idea what to do, but suddenly an idea hit him.

He put the cups up to his lips, and sucked the medicine into his mouth. He stood up in front of Marie, bent down, and used his fingers to gently pull her chin up. He then gently planted his lips against hers, and transferred the liquid from his mouth to hers. He moved his fingers from her chin to her neck where he gently rubbed to make her swallow. Once he felt her swallow, he kissed her again.

He pulled back, and sat next to Marie on the couch. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked the death scythe.

Marie giggled. "No, I guess it wasn't." she replied, turning herself so she could lean against Stein's strong chest and body. Marie started coughing again, so Stein helped her sit up and rubbed her back until she stopped.

Once it was over, she leaned back against Stein, and closed her eyes.

"Thats it," Stein encouraged her. "Sleep, it'll make you feel better."

Marie opened her eyes, and looked up into Stein's mysterious green ones. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Stein chuckled, and planted a soft kiss on Marie's forehead. "I wouldn't even consider leaving you. Now sleep for a bit, and I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

And with that, Marie snuggled closer to Stein, and fell asleep.

* * *

Not even a week later, Marie was the one making Stein take medicine for a fever and handing him tissues when he needed it.

"Stein, you're an idiot for kissing a sick person." Marie remarked, smirking.

Stein sneezed, and Marie handed him a tissue. He blew his nose, and threw the tissue into the pile of other used ones. "It was worth it," he said. "I would be sick everyday if it meant I could kiss you."

Hearing those words, Marie leaned down and kissed Stein on the lips. "Franked Stein, what am I going to do with you?" she asked when their lips parted.

Stein chuckled slightly, and rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
